Benutzer Diskussion:Bienenflügel
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Bienenflügel. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 29. Jan. 2012, 14:12:01 Hallo Bienenflügel Herzlich Willkommen im Warrior Cats Wiki! Ich freue mich dich als neuen Nutzer begrüßen zu dürfen und hoffe, dass du viel Spaß mit den anderen Usern hast und dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du dich gerne an die anderen Admins, mich oder die anderen, älteren Nutzer wenden. Liebe Grüße & Viel Spaß 07:54, 31. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Bienenflügel Tut mir leid dass ich dir ewig nicht geantwortet habe, ich bin auch etwas beschäftigt, nun zu den Bildern, damit meinst du das Character Art richtig? Du musst dir einfach die Vorlagen runterladen, dann am besten mit GIMP oder einem anderen Zeichenprogramm ausmalen und hochladen. Am besten siehst du dir dazu Taus Tutorials oder die Tutorials von mir und anderen Usern an. Was die Unterschrift angeht, wendest du dich am besten an Smaradauge ^^ LG 14:45, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Siggis die mache ich ,du kannst auf meinem Profil gucken ,wenn du mir die Sachen sagst die da stehen mache ich dir eine ;) 18:17, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) So sie ist fertig du kannst sie dir hier angucken :http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer%3ABienenflügel%2FSig gefälls dir Ps: Im Spruch kann es leider keinen Farbeverlauf geben :-( Smara Du kannst mal auf meiner Disski gucken da steht das mehrmals ,wenn du es da noch net verstehst kannst du mich nochmal fragen XD Smaragdi Siggi Ich gucke mir das erstmal mit der Veränderung an ,dann schicke ich dir einen Code den musst du dann wenn du oben in der rechten Ecke unter Eistellungen ,den dann bei Signatur eingeben ,nur anstatt Name immer Bienenflügel und dann das Kästchen darunter ankreuzen smaragdi 09:42, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Die Siggis werden auf den unterschiedlichen computer verschieden abgebieldet ... das is normal xD Ich kann leider nichts dran ändern :-( Hast du dir den Code jetzt schon von meiner Disski abgeschieben oder soll ich den nochmal senden ? Lg 08:04, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) |[[User:Bienenflügel|Bienenflügel]]}} Ich freue mich das es klappt ,und hoffe du hast Spaß mit der Siggi xD Falls du mal was ändern willst kannst du dich stehts an mich wenden Lg 08:17, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke Danke :D Wie hast du es geschaft das deine Signatur so bunt ist bei mir ist sie nicht so bunt? LGBelle 4 08:43, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Smaragtflügel Sorry ich kenne keinen Smaragtflügel LG''Belle 4 08:47, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC)'' Danke!! :D Belle 4 09:37, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Du wist die erste sein die meine neue signatur sehen wird!!(fals ich eine beckomme) LGBelle 4 13:00, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ps darf ich dich auf meiner Profiel Seite zu meinen Freunden schreiben? Wallpaper Hey Bienenflügel ^^ Ich mache dir gerne ein Wallpaper zu Eichhornschweif, das ist kein problem ^^ 10:40, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Ja klar ,mache ich gerne xD .Aber wegen deiner Freundin und falls du Grasfell kennst gilt das auch für ihn/sie ,neue Siggis mache ich nur noch ab 200 sinnvollen Berarbeitungen (siehe mein Profil).Wenn du es ihr sagen könntest würde ich mich sehr freuen GLG 88.26.130.237 14:44, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Das war ich ...sorry war net angemeldet Smaragd Freunde Ja du darfst mich bei Freunde eintragen ich mach das bei mir auch.LG 08:34, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Nenin Grasfell habe ich bereits informiert xD Danke ,wegen dem bescheidsagen .Glg Smaragd Bearbeitungen Hallo Bienenflügel, ich wollte dich mal wegen deiner Bearbeitungen anschreiben. Ich sehe immer, dass du nur bei wenigen Absätzen ein paar Links setzt. Gucke doch mal, ob du auch bei anderen Absätzen bzw. im gesamten Artikel Links einfügen kannst (aber nur wenn sie nicht bereits einmal im Absatz verlinkt sind) oder ob Wörte/Begriffe wie z.B. Zweiter Anführer, Große Versammlung, auch Clannamen richtig geschrieben sind, diese werden nämlich gern falsch geschrieben. LG 08:39, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey Bienenflügel, Ich muss nochmal dasselbe sagen, wie Aki schon vor mir. Bei Farnpelz eben zB hättest du durchaus den ganzen Artikel mit Links versehen können, statt nur einen einzigen Begriff, und hättest gleichzeitig auch die Schreibfehler bei Donner- und SternenClan beispielsweise verbessern können, also achte bitte mal darauf, nicht immer nur eine minimale Bearbeitung zu machen. - 20:26, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey, Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du schon wieder nur eine einzige Verlinkung eingefügt hast! Ganz ehrlich, wenn du nur ein Wort verlinken willst, dann lohnt sich die Bearbeitung nicht. Ich hab es ja schonmal gesagt, verlinke nicht immer abschnittweise sondern gleich den ganzen Artikel. - 10:36, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Dein Bruder Er scheint ja doch etwas von Warrior Cats zu wissen, Bienenflügel. LG Honigtau 15:23, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) thumb Ich hab die Regeln für Charakterart durchgelesen, hab aber nichts über thumb gefunden. Was ist das überhaubt? 11:43, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hey ich hab antwort von smaragdauge beckommen. Er\sie sagt ich kann erst so eine signatur beckommen wenn ich über 200 sinnfolle beiträge gebracht habe :( Ich wollte es dir zuerst erzählen ;) LG Belle 4 12:11, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke ich werde dich sofort zu meinen freunden fügen muss sie nur noch erstellen :D LGNebelsturm 16:17, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Dankeschön Wollte mich noch einmal extra dafür bedanken, dass du mir so toll geholfen hast am Anfang. Ich bin ja nicht besonders gut klargekommen, aber langsam finde ich mich ein :D Also Thanks, LG Wolfsmond 20:48, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Story Ja, danke! Ich hab deine Beschreibung schon entdeckt. Hab auch eine Hierachieliste gemacht, von den Katzen in den Clans meinter Story. Bei mir gibts den Sonnenclan, den Nebelclan, den Eisclan und den Sturmclan. Du bist im Sonnenclan übrigens. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir die Hierachieliste auch zeigen... Danke das du mich auch eingefügt hast. Deine Geschichte wird sicher toll, LG Wolfsmond 10:02, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hab mich selbst nicht eingebaut, aber eine Katze im selben Clan wie du entspricht meinem Charakter... irgendwie... Du hast schon eine Schülerin übrigens -> Kristallpfote LG Wolfsmond 11:54, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Channel danke=3Ich hoffe,dass wir jezt ENDLICH in Ruhe unser RPG machen können^^Leyley RPG Komm mal dahin: http://de.warrior-cats-rpg.wikia.com :) Danke ich würde gerne mal in den chat reinschauen und die anderen kennenlernen :D LGVenus 7 14:27, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Das schicksal des wolkenclans Hey ich dachte das Buch kommt erst am 19 Mai raus wie kannst du es dann schon auf deutsch gelesen haben ich habe es ja auch nur auf englisch beckommen ? LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 14:02, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) ????????? wovon redest du? Und wie würdest du als Katze aussehen? LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 17:43, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Achso du redest von dem Buch ja das habe ich gemeint :) LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 17:51, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Für dich Hey ich habe mal versucht dich zu zeichnen hoffe es ist wenigstens ein bisschen nach deiner Vorstellung LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 17:59, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC)thumb|Bienenflügel Ich hab auch was für dich gemacht. LG thumb|left Ich habe auch kein GIMP. Ich mache die Bilder hier: http://pixlr.com/editor/ LG Du musst die Vorlagen auf deinen Desktop oder in eigene Dateien geben, dann kannst du es ganz einfach davon runterholen. LG Hallo Biene, Ich hab auch ein Bild für dich gemacht ^^. frame|Für Dich Ich hoffe es entspricht deinen Vorstellungen. LG Leopardenschweif Schilflicht-Bild und RPG hallo biene! Danke, ich habs mal versucht und von Schilflicht war ja noch kein bild da. Leider weiß ich nicht wie die Augen aussehen, aber ich hab versucht, das tiefrote Fell zu treffen. :) :) Jedenfalls mach ichs mit Paint, komm damit aber nicht besonders gut klar :/ Danke für die Sache mit RPG, werde mich bald um den Charakter kümmern :D <3 -liche Grüße, Wolfsmond 20:27, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi, also ich hab Paint schon aufm laptop drauf, aber ich denke, man kann sich das auch irgendwo runterladen (nur vermutlich) Paint ist aber nur gut, wenn man einfärbige katzen macht, sonst hat man ziemliche Scherereien mit den Mustern. LG Wolfsmond 15:42, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Gründerin Die Gründerin dieses Wikis war SilvanatheCat, diese ist allerdings schon kurz nach dem erstellen des Wiki inaktiv geworden, nichtmal ihre Benutzerseite ist bearbeitet. Tautropfen 17:46, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Nein, die Gründerin kommt nie on. Auch nicht in den Chat oder sonstwo, sie hat das Wiki wahrscheinlic sowieso vergessen, nehm ich mal an Tautropfen+ Tut mir leid das ich mich erst jetzt melde, aber mein Computer spinnt. Du kannst mich zu deinen Freunden eintragen. Das mache ich auch. Gänseblumnase 06:15, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) Noch ein Bild Hallo Biene ich hab mein Bild schon eingefügt ich dachte wenn es dir nicht gefällt kannst du es ja wieder rausnehmen. Ich weis es ist nicht so schön aber ich wollte es trotzdem dir geben. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir *knuddelt* 14:51, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bild und Federschweif Hi, du! Ich hab mein Bild eingefügt bei deiner Diashow! ich denke die farbe passt, aber ich wollte sie nicht nur golden machen! In wirklichkeit ist sie sicher viel hübscher! Ich hoffe, du freust dich! Was ich noch fragen wollte war... ich bin bei deinen Freunden als Katze: Federschweif eingetragen! Danke, Federschweif ist voll hübsch, aber vom Charakter würde ihre Mutter besser passen, da Federschweif zu sanft für Wolfsmond ist! Es wäre nur ein Vorschlag und eine Bitte, vielleicht kannst du mich als Silberfluss eintragen! miau, hdgdl Wolfsmond 13:17, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Meine Geschichte Meine geschichte ist jetzt drin! Findest du auf meinem Profil. Hoffe es passt so LG Wolfsmond 15:19, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Siggi Joar ,kann ich machen :D Smara Birkenpfote Ich habe eine Frage. Auf deiner Benutzerseite steht hinter Gänseblumnase, als Katze: Birkenpfote. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Gänseblumnase 18:11, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Nicht so schlimm, ich bin aber weiblich und mag Birkenpfote irgenwie nicht. Gänseblumnase 19:17, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Danke!! :) Ich gehe meistens nachmittags in den Chat so 15-18 uhr. LG Eiskralle 18:21, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Sorry aber was du mit dem "bei go freigelassen " meinst weiß ich nicht :/ Das andere habe ich verbessert :D 17:44, 15. Mai 2012 (UTC) Selbst gezeicchnetes Bild Du hast mich doch gefragt ob ich dieses Bild auf RPG wiki (Eispfote) gezeichnet habe. Nein habe ich nicht, aber heute habe ich gerade ein selbst gezeichnetes Bild auf mein Profil geladen. Wenn du willst kannst du es ja anschauen gehen. Hdl 11:51, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Chat Ok, aber jetzt über Himmelfahrt bin ich nicht da. da bin ich auf einem Karatetunier. :) LG, Eiskralle 17:33, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kommst du in den Chat? LG Bienenflügel Hi Biene! Ja ich schreib eine eigene WarriorCats- Geschichte. Bienenflügel ist dort eine der Hauptcharas. Ürsprünglich wollte ich sie ''Meerschweif ''nennen, aber hab mich dann für Bienenflügel entschieden. Bin jetzt schon beim zweiten Buch von meiner ersten Staffel. Sie nimmt ein bisschen die Rolle von Graustreif ein. Nur dass sie sich ein Hauskätzchen als Gefährten nimmt. ^^ LG Gewitterherz 10:04, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi! Ich stell mal meine Geschichte rein. ( Wenn ich ich es hinkriege. ^^) LG Gewitterherz 10:45, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ok Jetzt hab ich die Geschichte reingestellt. Schau mal ganz unten auf meiner Benutzer Seite nach. Sind aber nur Hierarchie, Prolog und die ersten drei Kapitel. Mehr kommen später. Da ich es kopiert habe ist es etwas groß geraten. ^^ LG Gewitterherz 11:35, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi Biene! thumb|Für dich ^^ Du kannst mich gerne zu deinen Freunden hinzufügen. Freu mich schon auf deine Geschichte. LG Gewitterherz 13:42, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) PS: Hier hab ich dir noch mal meine Bienenflügel gemalt. ^^ Mach ich! LG Gewitterherz 13:56, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Freundesliste Kann ich dich auf meine Freundesliste schreiben?^^ 18:29, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) I miss you Ja ich vermisse die Zeiten auch!!! Tut mir sooo leid das ich in letzter Zeit sooo wenig da war wir schreiben sch... Arbeiten und da muss ich lernen. Morgen schreiben wir die vorletzte und nach dieser komme ich hoffentlich wieder heufiger! I miss youu *knuddel* deine 12:24, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Freundesliste Ja ,auch du darfst ;) 11:38, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Geschichte Hi Biene! Ich weiß nicht ob ich meine Geschichte noch weiterschreiben kann, denn sie wurde gelöscht :( Deswegen stelle ich sie jetzt dann einfach ins WarriorCats Erfindungs-Wiki und dann kannst du sie witerlesen :D LG Gewitterherz 14:52, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hab sie noch nicht ins Erfindungswiki reingestellt weil ich gesehen habe, dass sie auf Benutzer: Gewitterherz/Die Prophezeiung verschoben wurde. Hab das jetzt wieder auf meine Seite gestellt und jetzt kannst du sie da doch noch lesen. :D LG Gewitterherz 18:06, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC)